clean up after
by h9i6t3
Summary: just one of one-shot Thanatos X-over


Just for fun

I don't own anything except some plots

Sorry for my grammar and language

Glad to see you review

* * *

I fluttered to the glassy mansion where mapped out by a great deal of grievance, resentment, consternation and perverse trend gathered. ethereal wraiths roamed out this spelled surroundings. I hadn't seen so staggering psychic atmosphere for centuries. Despite battlefields couldn't compare with this zone where crowded with pent-up manic moods that had been severely distorted.

These must be ones of the most hideous spirits I have ever seen. Thank to the bumptious moron Cyrus Kriticos whom I promised would be sent to Punishment. And perhaps I should hand all of them over to the Furies.

The spectres aimlessly spread around when I came over. They didn't feel me, while the mortals wouldn't such be luck. these anguished spirits're going to give vent irrationally. after freed from this oppressing souls prison, I didn't blame them partly. Before their started to contact the field of living beings where the deceased covet and have to stay away meantime, I opened the gateway nearby them immediately. The serene, bleak, lifeless sensation of Underworld flowed out from the other side, cooling off their movements. I took time to captivate them, declaiming as soothing as possible to calm these resentful spirits as guiding them to the bank Charon and his boat had been waiting on the Styx. whatever they have done during their lifetimes or death, nothing did matter at this point.

"listen! Billy Michaels, the monsters in parents' admonitions are real existence. Look—

I showed not only him but others to the keres dove from the night sky to forage the only two of evil spirits here, Ryan Kuhn The Jackal and Breaker Mahoney The Juggernaut, they're also the only two punished for what they had done during their lifetime.

"they have to pay for their sins. But don't worry, you lost victims, Minos seldom care about what the dead done. We examine your life stories, judging from why rather than what you did. The rest of you wouldn't suffer harsh custom penalty because all of you're not truly malicious like them."

I carried on as the spectres gawked at their former comrades encompassed and captured by keres, then towed across the door following those catching Cyrus Kriticos, madly screeching and wrenching in desperation,

"wake up, Jimmy. Good luck is a shame. The wheel of fortune is a Ponzi scheme. Hermes will never down to earth. Neither Nemesis nor Tyche suffer undeserved success.

"being yourselves, Susan LeGrow, Dana Newman, portal of Aphrodite can only taint your natural beauty.

"What for the honor wasn't honored, Royce Clayton, look what it did to you.

"you are not wrong nor alone, Isabella Smith. Hecate, even a lot of passengers I have led, can empathize with the injustice of your suffering and your feeling.

"let go, Harold and Margaret Shelburne, I understand your indignation. You'll be better when giving up all the biased follies and fear for the discrepancy of people, forget it

"and so is you, George Markley, we all know fair is meaningless especially in death's terms. So, did you happy now with blowing off stream at will without cause?"

I nodded, passing the recovering ghost bowing head in shame.

"and you, Ben Moss," I smacked on his shoulder, hitting the newest soul to the ground, "you have no respect for the deceased. You can only blame yourself for this fate and be grateful for that it's the most tolerant sanction for you. Considering that you had helped and sacrificed for this family, behave yourself, or I'm sure the judges will torture you more harshly. Do you understand?" he nodded in horror with eyes widening.

I entered the ruins through stepping on him intangibly. The remaining one soul stood on the outer ring, circling around them. She's back to looking like her old healthy self, and she's smiling at her family. I waited for a moment, allowing them to bid farewell wordlessly in mind before I whisked Jean Kriticos the Withered Lover away.

we looked back the debris in which the families consoled one another affectionately. Jean Kriticos smiled again.

I turned away from the scene and fact that _he_ still has some effect even in such a departed situation, noticing Ben Moss keep a distance at the last from the ghosts furious with him and the sitter flustered out of the malfunctioned.

* * *

 _ **Question: who's he?**_


End file.
